letters from a stranger
by thedoctorscompainon328
Summary: Lucy is a teenager in high school living her normal life. when one day she finds a note in her locker. WARNING: CONTAINS CUSSING


_**LETTERS FROM A STRANGER**_

**Lucy P.O.V**

It all started about a week ago. It was just a normal day in my high school. I was just going to my locker to get my stuff when a tiny note fell out. It was strange in more ways than one. First of all it was in the shape of a scythe. It was red and black and really cool looking. "WTF? Is this some sort of death threat?" I asked myself. I slowly started to unfold it. Instead of a death threat I found something completely different. "What if I told you 'you are my Maka' would you tell me that I am your soul?' I said in my mind confused. It was really sweet when I thought about it.

**TOTALLY SUBTILE TIME SKIP TO LUNCH**

Through the day I tried to figure out who gave me the letter. Obviously they knew that I like anime otherwise they wouldn't have made a soul eater reference. "Fuck." I said out loud unintentionally. "What is it Lu-Chan?" my best friend, Levy, asked. "Hm? Oh it's nothing Levy-chan." "Bull Fucking Shit. You better fucking tell me. If you don't I'll force it out of you." Levy said with a scary face. "Alright fine. Sigh, I found this note in my locker and I was wonder who made it." I said while handing Levy the note. "Ooooooooo I think I know who it is." Levy said while giving me one of _those_ faces. "Really who!?" I asked practically jumping. Levy giggled. "God damn it you better fucking tell me!" I said angrily. "Ooo temper. Alright I bet it was…..Natsu!" Levy said anti-climatically. "Really Levy-Chan?" I asked disappointed. "NALU I SHIP IT! NOTHING YOU SAY WILL CHANGE MY MIND!" Levy practically shouted. It's a good thing nobody really pays attention to us. "I don't think it's Natsu Levy-chan." I said trying not to hurt Levy's feelings. "Aww why not?" Levy asked all pouty. "Because I haven't seen him since the first day of school and I doubt he even likes me." I said slightly sad. "BUT YOU LIKE HIM!" Levy said slightly shouting yet again. She was right though I did like him. And I still do. Ever since last year.

_**I bet you were expecting a flash back huh well too bad. :D**_

**ANOTHER TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT DAY**

Another day another day of school. The thought of who put the note in my locker still makes me wonder. I went to my locker opened it and something fell out. Another tiny note. This one was in the shape of the T.A.R.D.I.S. blue and all. Just like the other one I unfolded it. "_What I told you "You are my Rose" would you tell me that I am your Doctor?_" this one almost made me cry. **ALMOST. **Why because it's the saddest love story of all time. Still a better love story than Twilight. XD

This one made me think even more. Everyone knew that I like Doctor Who. But everyone doesn't know that I hate River for stealing the Doctor from Rose and marrying him. Seriously am I the only one who thinks this. It's seriously fucked up.

**THE NEXT DAY**

What the actual fuck! I'm getting letters from a stranger that apparently knows what I like and who I ship in it. This is really nice but it's also really fucking creepy.

Just like the other days I went to my locker opened it and found a tiny letter. This time it was in the shape of a waffle. "WTF? Why is it a fucking waffle?" I asked myself then proceeded to open it. _"What if I told you "You are my Raven?" Would you tell me that I am your Beast Boy?"_

Ok this one really made me fucking scared. I never really told anyone that I ship Raven and Beast Boy. To be honest that was the first paring I shipped. I'm pretty sure it was for everyone else too.

**THE VERY NEXT DAY**

"Ok hopefully there are no more notes in my locker." I said in my mind. I walked to my locker and opened it. Unfortunately there was another note this time in the shape of a hammer. _"What if I told you "You are my Harley-Quinn" would you tell me that I am your joker?"_

What the fuck!? This time a Batman reference!? I love Batman and practically everyone knows that. These notes are starting to get really weird but really sweet and cute.

**MEANWHILE IN THE NEXT DAY**

Ok maybe this time there won't be any note. I went to my locker and slowly opened it. I was expecting a weird shaped note referencing to something but all I saw was a note. Just a plain note in the shape of a note. _"Meet me by the farthest tree by the fence at the beginning of lunch to meet your mysterious suitor ;)"_

"Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit!" I said to myself walking towards Levy. "OMFG LEVY-CHAN!" I said to Levy "WHAT WHAT WHAT!" Levy asked intrigued yet angry. "READ THIS RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" I said. I handed Levy the not. As she started reading it her eyes got bigger. She looked at me then said, "HOLY FUCKING SHIT AUYGDUYAGUDFA!" "WHAT SHOULD I DO?" I asked Levy. "GO AND GET YOUR MAN!" I nodded then left for my class. "WAIT!" I heard Levy say then I turned around to see her right behind me. "What is it Levy-Chan?" I asked. "Give me your phone." Levy asked and I handed it to her. She started to do some typing and weird shit then she gave it back to me. I felt no need to question her because I was running late to my class so I left.

**LE TIME SKIP TO LUNCH**

The bell had rung and I rushed to the tree. Once I got there I saw nobody there so I sat down and waited. I didn't even need to wait that long. I waited about a minute and sure enough somebody came. "Hey Lucy what are you doing out here?" the person asked. I looked up and to my surprise I saw Natsu. "Oh um I was just sitting here and enjoying the scenery." I said. He sat down next to me and we sat there in silence. After a long awkward silence I asked him a very important question. "So um I was wondering. Do you origami?" I asked and he looked at me and nodded. "Ya sort of. I'm not that good, I usually just look up them on the internet." he said and I looked away again. "Lucy," Natsu said and I turned my head back and saw him right next to my face. "what if I told you "I love you" would you tell me that you love me too?" this question took me by surprise but instead of talking I kissed him. He kissed me back and we stayed like that until the fucking teachers came and told us to break it up. We did and instead of kissing we just stayed there and hugged.

And we spent the rest of our school years dating. And after that we got married and had a girl that we called Nashi. We spent our whole lives loving each other until the day we both died.

Oh ya and if you were wondering what Levy did to Lucy's phone. She put it so that whatever transmitted from her phone went to Levy's phone. So Levy could see everything that was going on.


End file.
